Sparrow Daywind
Marshal Sparrow Daywind (スパーロー・ディウインド, Suparou Diuindo) is the Marshal of Julian, a member of the Order of Nine and an A-Class Fighter. As a Marshal, he's tasked with capturing rogue or criminal Gear Users, as well as enforce the rules of the GIFL if combatants were to break them. He's sometimes referred to as "Baby Blue" (青幼児, Ao yōji) by some his fellow Marshals, one in part for the color of his uniform and hair, and two being that he is the youngest Marshal in the Order of Nine. Appearance Sparrow is a tall, slender young man with a well toned physique and slightly tanned skin, typical of someone in the southern regions of Julian. With short blue hair spiked and styled back, a few strands coming over his forehead, and a long ponytail. His facial features are sharp, intimidating if he were to give a glare, and his most outstanding feature are his deep crimson eyes that seem to glow even in darkness. He also wears a pair of earrings. As a Marshal, his uniform consists of a tight blue body suit with silver piping outlining either muscles or trailing down his height, and a high collar. A silver rectangular belt buckle is fastened over his waist. He wears a pair of silver metal boots while his shoulders are covered by similar metal spaulders for protection. This allows him to move without restriction, which is essential to his speed based fighting style. When in the presence of political figures, acting in a military capacity or in formal ceremony, Sparrow wears the cape of a Marshal: a long white cape fastened around his neck that hangs over his left side. Personality Although holding the position of Marshal, Sparrow often conducts himself in less than professional manner and is criticized by his fellow comrades for being flamboyant and laid-back. Sometimes appearing lazy in the process. He's openly stated that he hates the paperwork involved in being a Marshal and despises sitting behind a desk or in meetings. But because of his natural skill in fighting and level of power, it is overlooked by the Circle of Seven. The only times he displays excitement is when in battle and has an almost insatiable appetite when it comes to fighting. It is the primary reason he joined the Order: to be able to fight against strong opponents who could potentially give him a challenge. The greater the challenge, the greater enjoyment. Though there are times when Sparrow can loose himself in the heat of battle, becoming so blind to what's around him that its almost as if he becomes a berserker, unable to stop or relent. He can become particularly savage during this time, absolutely merciless to his opponents. Such savagery is only reserved to those who would harm innocent citizens or disrespect the honor of one-on-one combat. While disliking the politics involved in the Circle of Seven, he maintains a level of duty to the title of Marshal as to protect his citizens and is known to be very popular among the citizens of Julian. Plot History Some time prior to the start of story, Sparrow become the Marshal of Julian, as well as the youngest Marshal in the Order of Nine. Road to Regional Saga Heartz Journey *Chapter 007: Ruined Celebrations Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Marshal Category:Order of Nine Category:Spira Category:Male Category:Level 5 Drive Category:Gear User Category:A-Class Ranking